Queen Suncaller
Description Suncaller has a crown atop her head made of the finest jewels in the land. Her outer plating is a deep shade of maroon and she has brown-pink scales. You can tell who she is immediately because of her missing wings. This is because of her egg was left freezing in a cave and her wings were unable to grow in the cold. She is very self-conscious about this and forbids the topic being discussed within the palace. Her wings look like little nubs, similar to the Sand/IceWing hybrid in Burn's Stronghold. Her face holds the traditional polka-dot pattern and she is a smaller-sized GravityWing. She has unsettling worm-pink colored eyes. Suncaller wears an amethyst amulet around her neck. It has been passed down to her from several generations. Abilities Queen Suncaller can float in the air such as other GravityWings do, and trained herself to do it for long periods of time and use wind currents to move faster. Doing this makes her feel more powerful and intimidating, despite her lack of wings. She also has the magnetic-horns ability, which draws any metal to her horns. Lastly of all, Suncaller can breathe in any gas. Personality She is often described as "powerful" and "understanding", but most dragons like writing to her for advice. She's the type of dragon who can be scary and ruthless at times. Suncaller isn't very squeamish about blood, but feels pity toward those who do get injured. Suncaller visits her subjects and other tribes fairly frequently, and often over schedules herself. When she is busy, her sisters will take over her royal duties. despite this, whenever there is free iMessage, Suncaller listens to the letters of help from the people. Their health and safety is set deep in her heart. During war, she can be a fierce and scary opponent. Her voice is very loud and can be heard about a mile in all directions. History Young Suncaller's parents left her in a cold cave as an egg when they rushed off to do their royal duties. Because of all their other royal heirs, they hadn't noticed a lone egg missing. Suncaller laid in her egg for a month, waiting frozen, in her egg when she hatched. Peeking her head out, it was even colder than inside. She climbed out and dropped onto the cold, hard cave floor. When she found her way down the mountain, tripping and falling over her large heavy tail, a young middle-class couple found her. They called her Suncaller, because she had came just as the sun was rising into their sleeping room and yawned. the couple was unsure what to do with a wingless dragon at first but raised her as a regular dragon. Only when she had turned one did they notice the royal spot pattern around her eyes. Woefully, the GravityWings sent her off to the royal palace to rule as she was supposed to. Young Suncaller had no idea what this place was, and despised her parents for abandoning her. When her mother finally turned forty, Suncaller leaped into a spot to run for queen. She had trained to be just as royal and fierce as the rest, but growing up as a middle-class dragonet had given her spunk. Word had gotten out about young Suncaller living with the common folk, and they were touched. Many dragons cheered for her when she came to their towns and her votes overwhelmed the system. At first, she had no idea what to do. she was a wingless queen and had to take care of her subjects. Due to the dragon's love of her, Queen Suncaller visited them often. This and keeping in touch with the other tribes was always exhausting, but well worth the effort. The family amulet was passed down to Queen Suncaller, and this made her the happiest dragon in the world. To this day, she is as regal and amazing as she ever was. Relationships Ex-Queen --; When Suncaller met her, she was impressed on how well she ruled and therefore looked up to her. She still hates the fact that she had been abandoned and thought she could really rule forever. Princesses: Most of them are her age, so hey got along pretty well. Who worried her the most was Threemoon. Threemoon had been very close to winning the vote and yet got overshadowed by Suncaller. Suncaller has to be on alert all the time to try and stop any assassinations. She really does love Threemoon and doesn't think it would be nice of her to try and kill her. Common-Folk: Amazing little jewels. Loves them wholeheartedly and hopes none of them die too quickly ;) Trivia * I based her off of Queen Scarlet and Queen Coral Category:Females Category:Content (That One IceWing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)